La venganza de Rosalie Hale
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Enserrado en un cuarto Royce King teme mas que nunca lo que le hiso a Rosalie Hale, su prometida y se arriepente por cada una de sus acciones.Basado en la historia de Rosalie


Los personajes aqui presentes no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer. Aclaro que las partes escritas en cursiva son partes del libro Eclipse

* * *

**La venganza de Rosalie Hale**

Muerte, una palabra que había pasado por mi mente varias veces, sobretodo últimamente. Miro a mí alrededor, observando lentamente el cuarto de seguridad sin ventanas en el que me escondo, como un pobre animal en su madriguera, ¿Cómo llegue a este punto? Un nombre resuena en mi cabeza con fuerza, Rosalie Hale.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, me encontraba trabajando en el banco propiedad de mi familia, ella le llevaba el almuerzo a su padre, un simple empleado; llevaba un vestido blanco y el rubio cabello alaciado, era la chica más hermosa que había visto, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos decidí que debía ser mía. Ese día le mande una rosa, igual que a tantas otras antes que a ella.

Porque sí, había habido otras, simples campesinas sin importancia, muchachas pobres a las que solo sus familias echaron de menos. Todas con el mismo destino, todas con la misma rutina; palabras de amor, promesas eternas, y un ramo de rosas todos los días. No me importó que se conociera mi relación con Rose, pues al ser su familia acaudalada era una perfecta prometida. Eso fue lo único que la diferenciaba de las otras. Aunque parezca mentira, en verdad pensé en casarme con Rosalie, pero cuando me reencontré con John, quien siempre estaba presente en los tristes finales de mis "novias", cambie completamente de opinión.

La noche que nos encontramos nos fuimos a festejar con otros amigos sus últimas conquistas en Georgia. Bebimos copa tras copa, hasta perder la cuenta, entonces John comenzó a presumir a sus "chicas", mi orgullo se vio herido al darme cuenta de que mi amigo me llevaba la delantera, en ese momento lo decidí, no habría boda, Rosalie Hale sería mía esa noche.

Salimos rumbo a una calle intermedia entre la casa de los Hale y la de un carpintero y su esposa, a quien mi prometida había ido a visitar, esperamos hasta que mi próxima anotación pasó por ahí.

-_Rose-_la llamé mientras los chicos reían anticipando lo que venia.

_-Aquí está mi Rose-_ presumí_-llegas tarde nos hiciste esperar mucho-_ ella se veía asustada, igual que las otras, ninguna se había imaginado mi pasatiempo favorito; LAS MUJERES. La tome del brazo y la presumí.

_-¿Que te dije John? ¿No es más bella que todas tus beldades en Georgia?-_

_-Es difícil decirlo-_contesto el-_está toda tapada- _me sentí insultado, mi Rose era preciosa, decidí demostrarle a John lo que era bueno, rasgue la chaqueta que le había regalado.

_-Muéstrale tu aspecto Rose-_dije riéndome y le quite el sombrero para que mis amigos vieran sus hermosos risos, ella grito, adoraba cuando gritaban, el resto fue rutina, nos deshicimos de su estorboso atuendo y la disfrutamos por turnos. He de admitir que de inmediato se volvió mi favorita, quizá por su belleza, quizá sus gritos pidiéndome ayuda o quizá simplemente que la había deseado por mucho más tiempo que a las otras, no lo se, pero ¡sí que lo disfruté¡. Si hubiera sabido que ese momento de placer me traería a este punto nunca le habría hecho caso a John, pero ahora me doy cuenta, el hubiera no existe. La dejamos tirada en cuanto terminamos, seguramente moriría, todas morían.

-Lo siento- le susurre al oído antes de irme-entiende no soy malo, solo impaciente.-A todas les decía lo mismo, ni siquiera yo sabia porqué. Y así me fui a seguir disfrutando de la noche con mis amigos. Presiento que ese fue mi mayor error.

Al día siguiente organicé una gran búsqueda solo para cubrirme, mientras mentalmente me decía a mi mismo que buscara a alguien menos vistosa la próxima vez, pues cubrirme era muy molesto y cansado, nunca sospeché que quizá no habrá una próxima vez. Pasaron unos meses y Rosalie se volvió una más en la lista mientras yo me preparaba para la próxima anotación.

El último mes llega a mi memoria más fresco que nunca, pues fue a principios de éste cuando me llegó la noticia de la muerte de Richard, el que menos había gozado de la pobre infeliz esa noche. Alguien le aplastó la cabeza mientras caminaba por la calle donde nuestra victima murió. Su muerte me dolió pero no le di importancia, pero conforme las muertes continuaban me empecé a asustar. El orden era en el que habíamos disfrutado con ella esa noche, y cada muerte era más dolorosa según la policía. Cuando murió John el último de mis amigos de aquella noche alcancé a encontrarlo agonizando fuera de mi casa. Sólo pudo decirme tres palabras antes de morir, tres palabras que me helaron la sangre: CUIDADO ROSALIE HALE.

Sí, así fue como termine en este cuarto, con dos guardias fuera de mi puerta. ¿Qué es eso?, escucho un ruido sordo afuera, y la puerta se abre de golpe, no puedo mas que gritar ante la imagen. Los guardias muertos se ven las orillas de la puerta, enmarcándola a ella. Se ve más hermosa y más temible que nunca, trae el vestido que hubiera usado en nuestra boda, con todo y un ramo de rosas rojas, como aquéllas que le mandaba. Su piel es blanca como el marfil, sus risos dorados se ven más hermosos que nunca, y sus ojos, de color escarlata, me miran con odio.

-Hola amor-dice con una voz fría, pero aun así la mas hermosa que he oído en mi vida-Me dijiste que únicamente eras impaciente, así que quiero enseñarte lo que es paciencia.

Enseguida comprendo a lo que ella se refiere, me hará pagar por todo lo que he hecho, ahora, solo puedo gritar y esperar pacientemente mi muerte.

* * *

Hola, heme aqui con otro Fanfic, esta vez de Twinlight, ojala les haya gustado, plis dejenme Reviw. ATTE: Itziwitzi


End file.
